Torchwood (Plants vs. Zombies)
Note: This article is about Torchwood, for the Plant Hero counterpart, see Captain Combustible. Torchwood is one of the supporting protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an anthropomorphic wood stump who take parts in fighting zombies. Appearance In original game series, Torchwood is a wood stump with a fire that continuously ignites. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, he appeared to be bigger, with four root-like legs. His right hand is a Gatling Gun and his left hand is a normal hand. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Torchwood was first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies as one of the players' defenses. He can be unlocked after the players completed Level 3-7. Each peas that passed Torchwood turned into a fireball. Additionally, he can reveal the fog in a 3x3 area. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Torchwood returned in the sequel of the first game as one of the Premium Plants. He can be unlocked for $4.99. His function is similar to the first game counterpart. Besides, he can warm up all frozen plants in a 3x3 area. He is in the Appease-mint family, a family of projectile shooting plants. In the 7.6.1 update, he can deal with damages to zombies close to him. When destroyed, he explodes and deals with line-wide flame damage to all zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Torchwood returned in Garden Warfare 2 as one of the playable characters on the Plants' side. His primary weapon is the Wood Chipper. To unlock him, the players have to unlock 5 chests after completing Trials of Eternity, each chest costs 15 rainbow stars. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Torchwood returned in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as a Basic - Common Tree Plant card of Mega-Grow class. He costs 1, his health is 3, and his trait is Team - up, allowing the players to play two plants on a column instead of one. All peas behind him gain 3 extra strengths. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies comics'' Torchwood appeared in the comics as one of the supporting plants who helps Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fighting zombies. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': Torchwood can use his flame power to turn a pea into a fireball. *'Wood Chipper': Torchwood can shoot wood chips at zombies. *'Blazin' Blast': He can breathe out fire from his mouth. *'Smoldering Madness': This ability can increase his power, as he can shoot an infinite amount of wood chips and run faster. *'Leaf Shield': A shield that reduces his speed, but he can increase his durability. Gallery Torchwood1.png|Torchwood Trivia *Torchwood was originally being "this orange pepper thing with fire on it called Torchipotle." *Despite not being a projectile shooting plant, he is in the Appease-mint family. This could be the fact that he could turn normal peas into fireballs. *According to his Suburban Almanac entry, he cannot read. *His Garden Warfare 2 appearance is identical to the Giga-Torchwood, the boss of the same game. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Superheroes